Light Up the Darkness
by coldicyblueeyes
Summary: Ellie was searching from world to world to find Sora. Their paths have crossed and the journey begins. It will be a rough road ahead and there are still so many things that she can't remember, but the King said that Sora was the key to the past. Rated M for language and the impending lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

Back story of my OC. I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by Square Enix.

Info:

Ellie: she has shoulder length dark brown and red hair; grey eyes of ice; she's a warrior who's trained with Master Yin Sid and King Mickey since she was old enough to walk and hold at least one keyblade; wears black baggy hip hugger pants, a black shirt that is a tank top zip up with a dark grey tube top underneath so she can keep it unzipped, shows about 2 inches of her stomach-just enough to see her belly ring that is a black sapphire keyblade; she has a kick ass attitude, sarcastic, and will defend her friends with her life; goes around from world to world like the king instructed her to, to kill all heartless and find her true place in life; has a beautiful figure, a very pretty smile when she actually does smile; wields two Oblivion keyblades and can control anything with her mind and a wave of her hand; saves Sora in Traverse Town from millions of heartless and sticks with him through his journey because she feels inside that he could lead her to her true destiny, and maybe he's part of it.

*Note: this story only follows Kingdom Hearts as a guideline, as in the worlds and names, it branches off though.

Chapter one:

Sora's POV

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this for real, or not? I've been daydreaming as I sit on the beach, as life passes me by. I've been seeing some girl in those dreams, and it feels like I know her, like she lived here. There was a girl, right? I'm not imagining it? She was here, a long time ago…I can't remember her name or her face, all I can see are her eyes. So sad, grey and cold like ice. Who was she?'

"SORA!"

"Huh, what?"

"Sora, what is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately, not talking or laughing, which is weird in itself. What's up? You can tell me." Kairi said impatiently. Kairi was a nice girl, sweet, cute laugh, always there when you need her, shortish red hair, and 16 years old, same as me. (I know that's not like the real Kingdom Hearts, I told you that it was more of a journey guideline) I've grown up with her and she is my best friend, and that's all I want it to be. Sometimes I get the feeling she wants more then that, and I just don't think that's going to happen.

"I'm fine. Really Kairi, there's just a lot of things on my mind that I'm trying to figure out. I just need some alone time right now, I'm sorry. I'll see ya later." I said as I begin to get up.

"Yeah…see ya." She replied sounding a bit disappointed.

I don't want to hurt Kairi, but I just need to sort some stuff out, and rack my brain for that girl. So I began to head out for the secret cave where I know no one will bother me, since Riku, my other best friend, is out fishing and what not, and Kairi knows not to bother me. No one else knows about this place that's why I like it.

So I sit down with my back against the wall, and ponder…

Ellie's POV

I've been searching from world to world, for my partner keyblade wielder. The King told me that I wouldn't be able to sense him yet because he hasn't chosen his path. Dammit, why couldn't he choose his destiny without me there, I did. Well some people need the extra push. Despite his inability to set a path, I hear he has one hell of a strong heart. That's good, in one sense, but once the Heartless get his scent, he's doomed without me. I have to hurry and find him…

Sneak Peek:  
'So much to do, so little time. But take your time. Don't be afraid. Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength…Choose well.' '…The power of the warrior… The power of the guardian… The power of the mystic… Your path is set…'


	2. Chapter 2

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix. Chapter three:

Chapter Two:

Sora's POV

I've been sitting in this cave for 4 hours now, and I still can't think of that girl! What is blocking her from my memory?  
Sitting there obviously wasn't working…so I got up and began to leave. I walked from the cave but something wasn't right. The weather had shifted, it was completely black out and the ocean looked mean. Something very bad was about to happen, I could feel it. Sure enough as I made my way slowly back to my house, a dark ring was on the ground surrounding me.

"OH CRAP!" I said as I began to sink into the darkness.

But as quickly as I was pulled into the darkness, I was thrown out. I landed gracefully on what appeared to be a stained glass floor. I saw a light in the middle, and figured 'hey light is good, it won't hurt me' but as I stepped into it, thousands of tiny little creatures came from the darkness. 'What am I supposed to do? I don't have a weapon!' A few of the dark creatures lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. I know I can't take all these things by myself with no weapon. 'ergh, what should I do?'

My thoughts were answered. In jumped a girl, about 5'5"dressed all in black, with two things in her hands that looked like giant keys. She dodged and attacked, she was ruthless. It was beautiful the way she fought. I don't know why but…I think I fell for this girl and I don't even know who she is!

"Sora! The power sleeps within you, give it form and it will give you strength. Take your time, don't be afraid…choose well." She yelled to me as she continued to keep me from any harm. Out of no where, 3 blocks arose with a sword, a staff, and a shield on them. "Choose Sora, you have to choose! The power of the warrior lies within that sword…invincible courage. The power of the guardian within the shield…a kindness to aid friends. The power of the mystic within the staff…inner strength. Now Sora!"

I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew if I chose I could help her fight. My instincts said to go with the sword, and so I did.

"Your path is set now Sora, the power of the warrior dwells within you. There are times in which you have to fight, and this is one of them! Now call your keyblade and fight!" she said killing another 20 creatures with a single swipe of her blades.

Sneak Peek:  
'Well, now that you have the power within you, what are you gunna do now mister 'invincible'?'  
She laughed at me…I can't believe she laughed at me!


	3. Chapter 3

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix. Chapter three:

Chapter Three:

Ellie's POV  
So he chose, big deal, the big oaf is still standing there like standing was his job. "Sora, dammit, call your keyblade and fight, Shadows are a good practice for a rookie. Come on big man, let's compete. Starting when I say go, we'll see who can kill the most Heartless."

I must have spoken the right language because once I said competition he perked up and nodded. I looked at his fighting stance… 'Needs work' I thought to myself. "Ready?! Set?! GO!" I shouted and started killing Shadows, each time counting so I would remember. I was on 75 and I heard Sora say 49, haha! I'm beating him…hmm some keyblade wielder he is, and I'm going slow! But all of a sudden he stopped. Light started to glow below him, and he put his keyblade in front of him. Closing his eyes he did what I didn't know to do until I gained the strength of both my keyblades, he used Complete Destruction. I stood in awe as all the remaining Shadows deteriorated into black mist.

"I DID IT! I BEAT YOU! AND I'VE ONLY HAD THE KEYBLADE FOR WHAT, AN HOUR?! HAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE!" Sora yelled excitedly hopping in circles around me.

"Hold on one second." I said putting my hand out in front of his face. "Well now that you have the power within you, what are you gunna do with it, Mister 'Invincible'? We have to train you. That was sloppy and very dangerous. Powers like that have to be practiced and harnessed before you use them." I was just being technical and not very serious, but he doesn't know that.

Sora's POV  
'Wow she's technical, I was just havin' fun and clearing out all those little creatures. She doesn't smile, I wish she would…I want to see it.' I thought. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. 'I barely know this girl, why am I thinking such things?'

She walked closer to me, barely an inch apart, "You've got to be more careful, I don't wanna be saving your butt all the time." Then she did something that I DID NOT see coming. She pushed me. "See, I told you to be more careful." And she began to laugh. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard, and her smile…to die for. But…she laughed at me! I can't believe she laughed at me!

Sneak Peek:  
'My King told me to come look for you and accompany you on your journeys. We are supposed to meet his two people in a different world…Are you ready to go?…There is nothing for you here, I'm sorry.'


	4. Chapter 4

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix. Chapter three:

Chapter Four:

Sora's POV  
I got up from when she pushed me and got very close to her. I wasn't mad, I just wanted to make it seem like I was. I towered over her buy about half a foot.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you push me. I have half a mind to push you back, but I don't touch girls harshly." Inside I was laughing my head off at the sudden hault of her laughing. But she took me off guard by coming even closer to me.

"Well tough guy, pardon my need to have a little fun. I guess we could treat this as seriously as you want it. Now I would, _back off_ before you get hurt."

Something about her being so close to me felt so good, I wished I could just wrap my arms around her, and before I knew what I was doing, I did.

Ellie's POV  
'Woah I didn't expect this…but I don't want him to let go either.'

"Tell me your name." He whispered in my ear.

I don't know what came over me, but him holding me just felt so right, and I draped my arms around his neck. "Ellie. My King told me to come look for you and accompany you on your journeys. We are supposed to meet his two people in a different world." I whispered back.

And as if a bucket of cold water was thrown on me, I backed away quickly, the warmth of his touch escaping me and filling me with sadness. "Whoa, what just happened… we just met! What am I doing?! I think I'm going soft, ugh shit what is this magic you use on me?!"

Sora was completely red, I don't think he had any control over himself either. That's weird. 'Wait I'm _actually_ wet, someone really did dump cold water on us!' "What the…?" I said looking around for the culprit.

Behind me stood a duck tapping his foot loudly, and a dog smiling at us. I moved closer to Sora and he stepped slightly in front of me. 'Wait, I just saved him, I should step in front of him and protect _him_.'  
"Or maybe they'll meet us here…" I mumbled stepping out in front of Sora. "Donald, I presume. The King told me that you were rude and hostile. And you must be Goofy! I'm so excited to meet you, the King told me you were an amazing person…well dog!"

"RUDE?! HOSTILE?! I AM NOT!" Donald yelled.

"What do you call this?" I said, Sora chuckled from behind me.

"Pardon Donald, Miss Ellie. Hyuck, we just really need to get going. Are you ready to go?" Goofy said politely smiling.

"Wait one minute! No one told me I was leaving my home! What if I don't want to go? Does anyone care what I think? Even if I was to go, I haven't said 'goodbye' to any of my friends." Sora protested.

"Sora, the world needs both of us. Without you, I can only kick so much Heartless ass." I said softly. "If you needed to say 'goodbye' to your friends," I shot Donald an irritated look, "-we can wait. I'll come with you, don't worry you won't even notice I'm around."

"What are we supposed to do while you two are traipsing around?!" Donald, once again, shouted.

"Listen, duck. We won't be long, let him say his 'goodbyes' and _back off_." I said dangerously. "Let's go Sora." I said before Donald had time to say anything back.

"Hey thanks for back there. I don't want to leave, but I guess…the fate of the world is more important then the wants of a lonely boy." Sora said as we came up to a small house.

"No problem Sora. We have to be able to trust each other. My King told me that you were supposed to be my new best friend, to protect you at any cost. As far as I'm concerned, I can deal with you." I draped my arm over his shoulders, pulled his head down and nuggied him. He laughed and I let him up.  
He knocked on the door…no answer. He called out a name…still no answer. He tried the door… unlocked. He went in, I stayed out to give him his privacy…I regretted it. I heard him yell. So I ran in and found him pounding on the floor yelling someone's name.  
I kneeled next to him, "Sora…what happened?"

"Those things…they took her…I couldn't stop them." He hung his head.

I hugged him tight, and he hugged right back. "We need to go, Sora. There is nothing for you here, I'm sorry. But I promise you that we will look for her…even better, I promise you we'll find her." I whispered to him. 'What is with me, this isn't me. I've never been this nice to anyone other then the King. He has a weird affect on me, ergh I hate it.' I thought as he smiled at me and got up.  
We walked in silence out of the door towards where Donald, Goofy and the ship that we were going to be traveling in.

Sneak Peek:  
'Keep your light burning strong…And so your adventure begins in the dead of night…your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end…but don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all…'


	5. Chapter 5

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix.

Chapter Five:

Ellie's POV

"Hey Miss Ellie! Long time no see!" Dale exclaimed.

"Yes Miss Ellie, we missed you! Where are we headed now?" Chip said happily.

"I dunno guys, ask the ever powerful Donald." I said sarcastically, as I walked to my room.  
'Just like I left it…' I thought. Bed in the middle, black walls, green carpet, my guitar in the corner, and my keyboard in the other…how I missed this room.

I sat down in the corner, grabbed my guitar and began to play…

"Are you feeling fine, you'll be coming clean tonight. And I'll be falling down with you once again. Call me your valentine, but call me once tonight. I will then say it's okay. The things you said, I'm rehearsing them…The things you said, I'm rehearsing them. They went back on us. And I could know when to come on to it. It's the thought that emerges, and I could never love the ion change. Bury your head and the child smashed you down, and the psalms soon recall me again. You fall down below  
And I'll sleep tonight, knowing you're okay, and I will then say it's okay. The things you've said, I'm rehearsing them, The things you said, I'm rehearsing them, they went back on us, and I could know when to come on to it. It's the thought that emerges, and I could never love the ion change. They have been the ones who've seen enough. This is what you call love? And they stole my lies, you were right before, and they wanted to run around all night. They stole my lies… Stole it all… They have been the ones to see enough. They went back on us. Until his eyes rolled back couldn't step it up. I could know when to come on to it. It's the thought that emerges. Take back couldn't step it up, I could never love the ion change…" I didn't know Sora was watching me the whole time. I was so wrapped up in my song, I guess I didn't even notice him. "You'll be coming clean tonight…" I sang and finally looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

"Whoa…" he sighed."That was absolutely beautiful. Did you write that?"

"Uhh, well, yeah, I did. A long time ago, about the time I started looking for you. I don't know what made me write it, I just sat down one night and played that. I never wrote it down or practiced it, yet I know all the words and all the music, like it was part of me or something. Ya know?"

Sora sat down next to me. "Well I like it. A lot." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you." I sighed. 'I should tell him now, since we are alone and we have some time.' I thought looking into Sora's eyes. I took a deep breath, "Sora, we need to talk, seriously. Your journey will begin in the dead of night, and your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. Keep your light burning strong, and don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all…" I placed my hand on his heart. "Your heart…"

Sora's POV  
I put my hand over hers. "As long as you are with me, my heart is stronger then it ever was."

Sneak Peek:  
'The door won't open just yet… SORA! NO!'

*The song is Bury Your Head by Saosin


	6. Chapter 6

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix.

Chapter Six:

Sora's POV

After I left Ellie, I went into my room and sat on my bed. I put my hands out in front of me and called my key-thing.

"So I am the key bearer… You brought me to Ellie? I thank you. She mentioned something about the door to the light, I wonder if I can open it?"

I stood up, placed both of my hands on the keyblade, pointed it in front of me and wished that the door would appear so I could open it. Something began to happen. Everything went dark except a small circle around me. I started to lose consciousness. The last things I remember were: Ellie bursting through the door, her screaming out something, her fighting something off, then finally coming to me and placing my head in her lap. The last thing I remember was Ellie crying and chanting something that created a black flame around us.

Ellie's POV

After Sora left I felt something, like something bad was going to happen. I began to meditate to see if I could see what was coming. But before I had the chance to get anywhere, my heart gave an involuntary thump, letting me know that Sora was in danger. I ran with all haste toward his room. I reached the door knob…locked! 'Dammit!' I thought. My heart gave another annoying thud telling me to hurry. Without a second thought, I kicked in the door.

"SORA! NO!" I screamed. He was trying to open the door to the light, but instead he got the door to the darkness. The darkness was too much for his pure heart, he was beginning to lose consciousness I could see it in his eyes. Before I could get to him, I saw a HUGE Heartless coming towards Sora. I fought my way through to Sora.

He was on the ground now, his eyes drifting. I could hear his heart starting to slow. I knew what I had to do. But I began to cry, without thinking.

"I told you, the door won't open just yet. Why wouldn't you take my word for it?" I sobbed. I regained my composure and began to chant the oath the King taught me if I ever needed to do something like this. A black fire engulfed us. I watched as Sora's eyes drifted closed, but I could hear that his heart was becoming it's natural beat, though mine was slowing slightly. Before I collapsed, I remember putting my hand in Sora's just so I could find my way back from the dark.

Sneak Peek:  
'Why did you do it?…I would do it again, too.'


	7. Chapter 7

Light Up the Darkness

**_Big thanks to warrior six blades for constant reviews :) helping me better my story for all who read _**

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix.

Chapter Seven:

Sora's POV

I woke up on the floor, Ellie next to me with her hand in mine. 'Our hearts are one now, Sora…only you can lead me back to the light.' Was all that kept going through my mind. I rolled over so that I could help Ellie. I placed my hand on her back. 'Wait…SHE'S NOT BREATHING!' I screamed mentally.

"Ellie. Ellie! You have to wake up! Ellie come back!" I screamed.

'You have to find me Sora, screaming won't help. I'm in the darkness.' Ellie whispered into my mind.  
I bent my head low over Ellie. I looked at her face, it was pained. Her cheeks were stained with black running from her tears. Then I had an idea. I put my hand to her heart, grasped her hand that was still in mine tighter, put my head low so my mouth was close to her ear. I whispered…

Ellie's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Sora." I breathed. He smiled, as a single tear escaped his eye.

"I thought I almost lost you there." Sora said smiling sweetly.

"As long as you kept my hand in yours, I would never have been lost. What did you say to bring me back? I heard you, but it was so faint that I didn't understand it, I just knew I had to come back to save your ass again." I smirked.

"Even now you crack jokes? You're terrible." Sora laughed. "I said, 'Hey, whoever has Ellie, give her back and lead her to the light. I need her more than you do.'"  
I smiled, I mean a genuine smile.

Sora's eyes widened. "You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. You definitely need to do it more often."

"It's not often that I have anything to smile about. You're the only one that has gotten me to smile since my 5th birthday when I finally got control of my second keyblade." I said as I began to sit up. I groaned. It felt as though I was hit by a hundred and one semis, then they backed up and did it again, only slower this time. My face suddenly got serious when I was eye level with Sora. "Next time I tell you that the door won't open yet, please take my word for it. I don't want to save your butt in that most painful way again."

"You saved me. We were in some kind of black flame and you were chanting something. What did you do exactly?" Sora said, continuing the seriousness.

I sighed. I knew he would ask this. "It's an ancient ritual the King taught me for just such an occasion. I well…I…I gave you my heart okay? You lost yours, and I gave you mine to keep you alive."  
Sora's mouth hung open. "You did…what?" He put his hand to his heart, well mine rather, and continued, "Your heart? No, no, no, no…What will happen to you?"

"Nothing that I didn't know would happen, I'll spare you for now. I'll tell you when I think you're ready."

"Why did you do it?" he asked so softly that I wasn't even sure he was talking to me.

I put my index finger under his chin and lifted his face up so he was looking at me. "I need you more then I lead on. I need you more then you would believe, actually. But you know what? I would do it again too, if you needed me…" I paused. "There is something I need you to know. While I was in the dark, I found your heart. It was so bright compared to everything there. What I'm trying to say is…I'm not completely heartless; if I was, I'd probably be one of those creatures with the yellow eyes. The light from your heart came to me as I got closer to it." I smiled.

"I know… just before I went unconscious I wished that my heart would find you, to tell you that I cared for you even if you didn't feel the same." Sora said as he engulfed me in a hug full of warmth and love. I never wanted him to let go.

Sneak Peek:  
'I won't let them hurt you, I promise… Ones born of heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the door opens…'


	8. Chapter 8

Light Up the Darkness

I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by square enix.

Chapter Eight:

Ellie's POV:

As I sat there in the place I never wanted to leave, Sora's embrace, a group of Heartless surrounded us. I pushed Sora away and made sure he was behind me. My body still hurt all over but I was determined to protect Sora at all costs.

I struggled to get up, calling my keyblades as I stood. When I finally stood I tried to suppress the pain long enough to kill the little bastards, but no such luck. My keyblades were too heavy for my weak arms, and I dropped to one knee. Sora quickly shot up.

"You're not ready yet. You're still really weak. You saved me, now it's my turn to return the favor. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." Sora said stepping in front of me.

"Wait. Here take this, it's much stronger then yours anyway, but I want it back, you hear?" I stood long enough to give Sora my Oblivion. 'My most prized possession… in the hands of someone else. It's a damn good thing I like him or we would both be toast,' I thought as he took it from me, giving me a quick smile.

Sora defeated the Heartless in breaking speed. 'Wow, that would have rivaled even my speed,' I thought as Sora turned to me with the goofiest grin on his face.  
"I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you. Now come here an give me some sugar, sugar." Keeping his goofy grin.

"You are the corniest person I know. 'Give me some sugar, sugar'? Are you kidding me? Haha, I wouldn't give _anyone _anything saying that to me. Sorry love, but I guess you'll just have to wait until you come up with something better to say to me, then we'll talk." I said between fits of laughter. "Now give me back my Oblivion before I kick your ass." I smirked.

Sora's POV:

"…Now give me back my Oblivion before I kick your ass." Ellie smirked. 'Damn she has a sexy smirk. Hmm time to fight sexiness with complete Sora-ness!' I thought then smirked myself.

"You want it? You'll have to catch me first!" I heard her groan as I took off at lightning speed towards the front of the gummi ship.

I knew she didn't have the energy to chase me but damned if I knew that she cared for her Oblivion more then anything. I turned my head expecting nothing, but I saw Ellie close at my heels. "Oh crap!" I shouted.

"I'll get you for this Sora! When I catch you, you are sooooooo dead!" Ellie shouted closing the gap between us.

As I rounded the corner to the deck of the ship. Ellie tackled me from behind. She flipped me so that I was laying back against the floor, with her sitting on my stomach. Though she wasn't heavy I wanted to make her feel bad for hurting me.

"Ow, Ellie. You're crushing me!" I said.

"Good you brat! Give me back my Oblivion and I won't hurt you too badly." Ellie said smirking slightly.

"But Ellie…" I whined. "I liked it sooooooo much. Couldn't I just have it? I mean, I did so good with it." I batted my eyes, pouting.

"Hmm, let me think…" she paused. "Oh al- NO! You little thief, give it back or I'll rip you in two!"

I laughed at her. 'Oops, that wasn't the right thing to do.'

Her expression turned devious. Her lips sprouted a coy smile. "Ones born of heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the door opens. Maybe I'll call them and have them devour yours. I don't need you that much."

I gasped. "You wouldn't do that. It's your heart they would be taking. You wouldn't sacrifice yourself, then just give it all away. Would you?" I said in a small voice.

She laughed. 'Uh oh.' "Of course I would. My heart was the only thing holding me back!"

I formed a plan as quickly as possible. I didn't know if she was kidding or not, but all I knew is I sure hoped she was. I put the Oblivion aside, and put both my hands on her waist. She stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at me. I began to pull her down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Ellie, you wouldn't want to do that, and I know it. You're just trying to get your way, but guess what, it won't work that way." I pulled her away a bit, to see the shocked look on her face, which turned to confusion. I smirked and pulled her to me once more, crashing my lips to hers.

Sneak Peek:

'Your hearts have to unlock themselves...ready to kick some Heartless ass.'


End file.
